Tempe
by lynn11802
Summary: Just a one shot about what I wish would have happened after Judas and the Pole epi.


Ok, I write this fic right after Judas and the Pole epi. Just a little of what I wish would have happened.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bones, sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's more than one kind of family." Those words kept playing over and over again in her mind as Dr. Temperance Brennan lay in her unusually comfortable bed in her apartment, alone. _He's right you know. The Squintz, they are my family. They've been there for me more than anybody has since I was 15 years old. **He** is my family. Am I really saying that? But, he is. He's always there for me. I go to him when I'm scared and need a friend. He's my family._

So many thoughts had been rolling through her mind since she left the diner. She couldn't get to sleep because she was thinking too much. Something that kept her awake many nights, too many to count even.

There was a soft knock at the door. In her quiet apartment it was easy to hear. At this time in the night there was only one person it could be, Seeley Booth. Or of course some psycho that wanted her dead, but she would take her chances. After glancing through the peephole she opened the door to the smiling face of her partner, carrying a ton a Thai food in his arms. She couldn't help but smile back. He always knew when she needed a friend, he was always there.

He looked her once over, noticing that this was the first time he'd caught her in her pajamas. She was wearing a baby blue cami with blue and white striped pajama pants. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, and widen his smile.

"Don't tell me you were asleep, Bones?"

"Of course not, come on in. I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"You know I try not to disappoint." He said as he made his way into her apartment and over to the couch. "So, I got all your favorites because I didn't know what you were in the mood for."

"You're trying to get me fat aren't you?"

"Of course not, Bones. But, I bet you haven't eaten a thing since you left the diner this afternoon, have you?"

"Well, maybe I wasn't hungry."

"Sure, whatever you say. Now quit with the chit chat and let's eat."

Brennan knew the drill. She got them both a beer while Booth set out all the food on the coffee table. Brennan walked back into the living room with two beers in her hands. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Do what?"

"Come and bring me food in the middle of the night every time something bad happens in my life." Brennan said as she started picking though the boxes looking for what she wanted to chow down on first. She found what she was wanting, grabbed it, and sat down on the floor with her back against the couch.

"Maybe I enjoy eating dinner with you in the middle of the night. Besides, that's what friends do." Booth was sitting on the couch, leaning over his box of takeout.

"That's what family does."

He turned from his food to look her in eyes. "Yeah, it is." He had a slight smile, but his eyes were as serious as she's ever seen them. For that moment they were caught in each others gaze. Neither daring to move, but not wanting to look away.

"Thank you." She didn't know what to do, or to say. She just kept thinking about how much she loved and appreciated him for everything he did.

"You're welcome, Temperance." He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to be there for her, to be her family. And at that moment, she was letting him. Letting him break down those walls she kept around herself at all times, and into heart.

Temperance Brennan knew at that moment what she wanted. She wanted to show Seeley Booth all of the love and affection she felt for him. He was more than her friend, more than her partner, he was her family. Something she had not had in a very long time. For once she started thinking with her heart, not her head. She finally broke the gaze when she closed her eyes, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She opened her eyes to the smiling face of her partner. He looked at her the way no one else ever had. He actually saw her. He didn't see Dr. Temperance Brennan, he saw Tempe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
